winxopediafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Волшебницы Винкс (песня)
Волшебницы Винкс — песня, звучавшая во время первой трансформации Винкс (1-3 сезоны). Текст (Русский) Волшебницы Винкс! Мы — команда Винкс, Мы сильны, энергия даёт Силы. Победим мы Злобных Трикс! Мы же феи Клуба Винкс! Флора... Муза, Муза... А-а-а! Клуб Винкс Победим мы злобных Трикс, Феи Клуба Винкс! (Бас) Флора (Бас) А-а-а! Клуб Винкс! Мы — команда Винкс, Мы сильны, энергия даёт Силы. Победим мы Злобных Трикс! Феи Клуба Винкс! (English) Magic Winx! I will be trancformed Energy creating My magic powers We're dealing with the force and with the wings in heaven I forever be a Winx We girls are the Winx Energy creating Our magic powers We'll defeat the evil deeds of Trix We're the new ones we're the Winx Flora, boom, boom, boom, boom Flora, Ooo-ooo-o Winx Club Wings in heaven We are the Winx Winx Club Stella, Stella, Stella-ah Ray of light It's magic! Raising sun I got a power I'm a Winx Musa, Musa (bass), Musa (bass) Magica Winx Tecna-na-na We girls are the Winx Energy creating Our magic powers We'll defeat the evil Trix Win Wings in heaven We are the Winx We Winx (Italian) (Bloom) Bloom Siamo noi le Winx Fonte di energia Con la magia Sfideremo le malvagie trix Nuove fate siamo Winx! Flora, boom, boom, boom, boom Flora, Ooo-ooo-o Winx Club Stella, Stella, Stella-ah Ali in cielo noi Siamo Winx Musa, Musa (bass), Musa (bass) Magiche Winx Tecna-na-na Siamo noi le Winx Fonte di energia Con la magia Sfideremo le malvagie Nuove fate siamo Le Winx! Полная версия песни Версия песня, которую мы слышим во время просмотра первой трансформации, на самом деле является всего лишь отрывком. Полная версия песни «Magic Winx» была издана в Италии в 2005 году в первом сборнике песен из мультсериала, сборник назывался «Magiche Canzoni». Текст Noooo-no-no-no Ouye-e No-no-nooo-uo-uo-uo Siamo noi le winx Fonte di energia Con la magia Sfideremo le malvagie trix Nuove fate siamo Winx! Flora hu-hu Flora hu-hu Winx club Stella Stella Stella Ali in cielo Noi siamo Winx Sono Bloom Col fuoco mi difendero' E la mia forza da cuore salira' Io sono Stella Di luce di luce splendero' Con i poteri ragi magici faro' Siamo magiche Siamo noi le Winx Fonte di energia Con la magia Sfideremo le malvagie trix Nuove fate siamo Winx Tecna Musa Aisha Bloom Bloom Bloom... Sono Aisha e amo danzere Seguo il ritmo, il ritmo tribale il mio potere mon ha rivale Seguo il ritmo e ti faro ballare Sono Aisha Winx Club Stella Stella Stellaa...! Ali in cielo noi Siamo Winx Sono Flora E i profumi emanero' Con le pozioni magiche ogni ogni cosa cambiero' Io sono Tecna E tecnologica saro' Ed i misteri nascosti della scienza esplorero' Sono Musa Ed il volume della musica alzero' Sempre di piu' sempre di piu' sempre di piu' Siamo noi le winx Fonte di energia Con la magia Sfideremo le malvagie trix Nuove fate siamo (x 10) Siamo noi le winx Fonte di energia Con la magia Siamo noi le winx Fonte di energia Con la magia Siamo noi le winx Fonte di energia Con la magia Sfideremo le malvagie trix Nuove fate siamo Winx, Tecna Nuove fate siamo Winx, Aisha Nuove fate siamo Winx, Stella Nuove fate siamo Winx, Musa Nuove fate siamo Winx, Flora Nuove fate siamo Bloom, Bloom, Bloom, Bloom, Bloom Файл:Magic Winx.ogg Видео Категория:Песни Категория:1 сезон Категория:Песни из превращений